The Three of the Unknown
The Three of the Unknown Running, sounds of blaster fire and explosions. A Mandolorian and her children flee for their lives from Imperial forces... "Keep moving!" Alixa Karn yelled to her companions, firing her last rocket and laying down cover at the enemy fire, to protect her children. "I said move, damn you!" Tackled from behind by a soldier who caught up to her, she thrust a knife into his gut and pushed him off and continued to run. She moved behind cover as a volley of blaster bolts lit up where she was standing, then activated her communicator. "Whist, come in! We need backup here!" A team of snipers train their rifles on the fight below. The group leader moved to his communicator and called... "Hey, Alixa. You need some help down there?" Isanus Whist smirked as she gave him several curses in Mando'a. He looked to his team. "Aim at the Imperial troopers, and aim to kill. I want that woman and her kids the only things alive in that alley." The team took aim, and fired a total a 10 times exactly, each for the Imperial troopers moving towards Alixa. "Good work. Now head for the ships and get offworld." He then got up and walked away, contacting Alixa as he did. "Alixa, come in. You and your kids head to the rendezvous point. We're running out of time." They met and spoke, but not for long as an explosion could be heard from the docking platform. There, a Sith Lord and his apprentices fight for survival against near overwhelming odds.... Crol Torak and his two apprenitces, one of which was his son, deflect and redirect blaster bolts at Imperial forces, until Shira, Crol's second apprentice, wasn't fast enough and took a shot in the arm. "Foolish girl, stay sharp. Otherwise you will die tonight!" Crol yelled, as he then charged ahead and swung his two crimson sabers into the forces before him. His son shot lightning at his enemies and killed them, then yelled, "Father! We can't hold out for much longer! Where are the others already?!" "I don't know, but if they are not here soon, we will die. Then I am going to haunt them and kill them from the afterlife." Before he finished that thought, blaster fire got past his defenses and riddled him. He fell with a thud onto the platform, then his angered son called down a storm of lightning, electrocuting and killing all of the enemy forces. Once that was done, he and Shira ran to their master. "Father! Father, you must survive." Darth Crol looked to his son with contempt. "Do not be weak now, Kyro. Now you must be strong. You are ready for Lordship, and you must take it from me." They locked eyes before he stood and took one of his fathers sabers. "You have become weak, if you were able to be beaten like this. You are right, Crol." He activated the saber. "I am ''ready." Then he swung his new saber and decapitated his former master and father. He then looked to Shira, and locked eyes with her, before she dropped her eyes and said, "What is your will, Master?" He looked to the alley and saw Alixa's and Whist's group coming down it. "Get the ship ready. We must join the others before the blockade becomes too great." ''The three mentioned and their groups piled into the ship and launched to space, to find that a large number of their ships were destroyed and more being attacked. Order were sent to each ship to jump into hyperspace and flee, then later go to the rendezvous sector. Days later, on the planet Yashuvhu in the Unknown Region.... The three gather and spoke. Kyro started, "We have lost much, and we are still estimating the damage. But we survive." Whist said, "We were casted aside before we became too strong. The empire feared us." Alixa growled, "As well as they should. They will pay for this treachery, for all the blood they have spilt." Kyro looked at Alixa and Whist and thought a moment before saying, "In time, yes. But for now, we clean and heal our wounds. Then we grow stronger. For if not in our time, maybe within our children time, or their childrens, we will have our revenge." Kyro smiled and stated, "Although we did not trust each other at first, we are now bound..." "First by Intelligence and Information and a Silenced Rifle" Isanus Whist, Leader of house Whist, '' ''Keeper of Hidden Intelligence "Second by Honor and Battle and Victory" Alixa Karn, Clan Mother of House Karn, Mandalore of the Forgotten "Finally by Power and Lightsaber and The Dark Side of the Force." Kyro Torak, Master of House Torak, Dark Lord of the Unknown The Three of the Unknown....